Frozen 3: Unexpected Enchantings
by marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: This story picks up several years after the end of Frozen 2: Ice and Wind, and is the second installment of that series. The kingdom has been enjoying years of peace, but a new menace is rising. Will Nik, Elsa, and young Aleksander be able to protect the realm? Find out inside!
1. Springtime in Stonewell

**Author's Note: Before we begin this tale, I recommend you read the previous story, Frozen 2: Ice and Wind, if you haven't already. If you have, then we can begin our next tale. The cover picture was drawn by Alexandra the Snow Princess. Many thanks to her!**

**This story begins five years after the end of Ice and Wind. The combined kingdoms of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance have been enjoying several years of peace, and our favorite couples have been raising their children together. Let's check in on the royal family now:**

* * *

It was springtime in Stonewell.

Nik and Elsa sat on their chairs on the dais in the throne room, listening to several northern petitioners. Johan, as the Warden of Stonewell, stood close by, his old instincts as Nik's Captain of the Guard still deeply engrained. The most recent petitioner had a grievance against the wild folk along the northern border of the Kingdom.

"Our livestock keeps coming up missing. We have scouted the surrounding areas, and have found no unusual signs of extra animal activity. We can only presume it is the wild folk," the petitioner explained.

Nik sighed. "I will send word to the commander of the outpost. We will add additional patrols, and try to reach more permanent agreements with the wild folk," he began.

The Lord who was petitioning for help balked. "But sire, we should simply stomp these wild folk into submission! Make them live by our laws, make them -"

"No!" Nik thundered. "The North and Arendelle have seen enough war and bloodshed for a few lifetimes. I will not send troops past our borders to attack people who are scratching out a living off rocks. Besides, there are more than wild folk, wolves, and bears in the north country that can make off with livestock. We will increase patrols and be more assertive in our negotiations with the wild folk. That is my final command on the matter," Nik said, effectively ending conversation on the topic. The Lord in front of him bowed and turned to leave.

Elsa reached over and whispered in her husband's ear, "My love, we have been at this for quite some time, why don't we retire for the evening? Your temper is starting to flare." She motioned toward the window, where a few dark clouds could be seen rapidly forming.

Nik nodded, taking her hand and pulling her up as he stood. "The Court will adjourn for the evening," he addressed the crowd. "We will hear more on the morrow." The assembly bowed as he and Elsa strode from the throne room, headed to their suite of rooms and the nursery where little Aleksander played.

Nik and Elsa talked as they walked to their rooms. He couldn't help but smile at her as he admired her face. She always had a way of calming him rapidly, no matter how far his temper had risen. He had a hard time believing they had already been together nearly six years. He regretted not giving her a better wedding, but with the turmoil surrounding both their kingdoms at the time, they had had no choice. Young Alek was a happy outcome of that adventure. He had been born with no indication of magical powers.

As they approached the nursery, they felt the hallway shake coupled with a sudden blast of heat, and heard Alek shouting. They ran into the room to find him and Kristoff and Anna's daughter, Klara, locked in combat. Klara was three months younger, but looked a mixture of both her parents: her mother's slim stature and round face, and her father's dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. She, however, had been born with magic; she had shown signs early of possessing heat and fire magic.

The room smoked from where she had just thrown a small ball of fire toward Alek. He had dodged the burst, and rose up throwing toys and cushions at her to keep her off balance. Nik had to admit that, for a boy with no magic, he was certainly brave to take on someone who did. He was curious, though, as to what brought on this particular fight. They fought like siblings, growing up so closely.

Elsa was the first to react. "What is going on in here?" she demanded of the children, using her icy powers to extinguish the flames. Nik and Elsa had agreed to bring Klara along on this trip for several reasons. For starters, they were running out of draperies to replace those the girl had burnt back in the palace at Arendelle. It also provided an opportunity for Klara to practice with her powers and learn to control them, along with giving Kristoff and Anna some time to themselves.

The two children both stood and faced the adults, fingers pointed at one another. They each blamed the other for starting it in unison. This started a whole new brawl as Alek lunged at Klara, pushing her hard and causing her to stumble and fall.

As Klara rose and turned to fight some more, Elsa threw up a wall of ice between them. "That is enough!" she and Nik exclaimed at the same moment. Both children stood, hands at their sides, heads hung low. "Alek, you know better than to fight with your cousin. And Klara, your powers are not to be used to beat up on others," Elsa finished, her temper flashing. "Now both of you, to your rooms!"

Both children moped to their rooms, each muttering something about how it wasn't fair that they were in trouble. As a final gesture of defiance, Alek stuck his tongue out at Klara when he reached his room, across the hall from hers. Nik and Elsa each pushed a child into a room and closed the doors quickly before anything else was burnt.

* * *

Early the next morning, Nik woke with a start. He had dreamt that the world had trembled and shook to the face of some kind of giant monster. It had risen up from the ground, made completely of stone. He had woken so quickly that he didn't remember what happened next in the dream. He looked to his right where Elsa was curled up beside him, smiling peacefully in her sleep. Thankfully she had not been woken by his dreams. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake her now. As he looked around the room, something seemed off. He looked at his nightstand, noticing that the book he had been reading last night was now on the floor. He bent to pick it up, thinking to himself that he must have knocked it off while dreaming. Even then, he felt like something was off.

He rose slowly, intending to slip in some sword practice before he had to sit in that chair again this afternoon. That typically helped him shake this feeling. He had woken from a variation of that dream several times during the night, and that only added to his unease. Elsa stirred but remained asleep, so he left her a quick note, then dressed and headed for the practice yard in the predawn light.

In the yard, he found both his brothers practicing. He smiled as he pulled a practice sword from the rack and strode to them, joining the ring of his blade to theirs. The angle of the sun reflecting off their armor made it more difficult, but then, a battle should never be easy. A challenge was just what he needed this morning, and both Johan and Aksel were more than happy to oblige him, making him work for every stroke. They went on like this for hours, and Nik managed to lose himself, and the feeling of unease, at least for a while...

* * *

Elsa woke an hour later, noticing the bed cooling from Nik's absence. She sat up and looked around, seeing the note on her nightstand. Hearing Nik and his brothers shouting and the ringing steel drifting in the open window, she knew exactly what it said.

She also knew he hadn't slept well. He always went to the yard to practice when he slept fitfully. It had started after Alek was born, and still continued to this day. She didn't know why he would have bad nights, but his sword exercises seemed to help him shake it better than talking about it, so she didn't worry about it much. They had tried talking about the dreams for a while, but they were rarely the same, so they had given up trying to figure out what they meant, agreeing that they were just disturbing dreams that came and went.

She climbed out of bed and dressed for the day, then began packing some things. This was to be their last day in Stonewell before they returned to Arendelle. They would be leaving tomorrow morning. As she packed, she noticed some of the paintings on the walls were slightly askew. She straightened them, then made a mental note to have someone check the mountings out to find out why that kept happening. It wasn't a major issue, more just an annoyance, but she always noticed it on mornings after Nik slept fitfully. She couldn't help but think the two were connected, though how, she couldn't fathom.

She put the matter from her mind and headed out to find the children. She found them right where she expected them, in the dining room, making short work of the breakfast the cooks had prepared. Sitting down with her own plate, she smiled as the two youngsters laughed and discussed what they were going to play at today. Elsa loved having the two of them around, because it gave her an excuse to relive the childhood she had been forced to give up after the accident with Anna. It was even more fun when Anna was with them as well, because it was almost as if they hadn't grown up at all. She resolved to spend the morning with the children, supervising and probably playing right alongside them.


	2. A Royal Birthday Party

**Note: Nine years have passed since the last chapter. Not much has changed: the kingdom is still at peace, and even Johan and Aksel have found time for families, though their stations do have them traveling quite a bit. How have the children's personalities formed? Read on:**

* * *

Alek walked toward the great hall slowly, dragging his feet. It was his cousin's birthday, so he knew he had to be present. Last year he was glad to be there, but this year he'd rather be anywhere else. They had once been as close as brother and sister, but now their relationship was more like occasional friends. Something had changed in Klara over the winter, something that was closing him out of her life. He had no clue what it was, but he suspected it had to do with his increasingly busy schedule and some of the new friends she had made.

When his father was his age, he had been forced to become the King of the North when his own father had been killed. Thankfully the same would not happen to him, because he knew he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. His father and mother, also known as the Storm King and the Ice Queen, still ruled Arendelle and the North. This ensured him several more years before he would rule, but it also meant he had to start accompanying them on trips to the territories, sit in on council meetings and court, and generally observe every royal duty his parents performed.

It was BORING. He often found himself drifting off, only to be startled awake by someone's raised voice, or one of his parents poking him. His father tended to jolt him with a small bolt of lightning, nothing harmful, but enough to wake him. His mother, on the other hand, was not adverse to raising ice spikes from the bottom of his chair. THAT was truly uncomfortable. He would much rather be off getting into trouble with Klara, watching her practice using her magic to ensure her control over it. His parents had created a training schedule for her, and her own parents, his aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff, did all they could to make sure she followed it. Still, he knew she had more free time than him.

When he reached the great hall, he saw all the party activities going on. There was dancing, food, and games of all sorts. He placed the gift he had brought for his cousin on the gift table. It wasn't much, just a few rare books, as he knew she loved to read. He turned then, hoping to get a chance to talk to her and maybe learn why she had distanced herself from him.

He saw her in the middle of the room, laughing and talking with some of the friends she had invited from school. One was a boy he didn't care for. His name was Halvor, a highborn merchant's son. He and his aged father had moved to Arendelle last summer and taken up residence across town. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, and he had an air of superiority about him, even in Alek's presence. They had fought several times, with neither one winning. Alek was faster, but even though they were the same height Halvor was much stronger.

Alek steeled himself and strode over to the group, doing his best to look like the humble, noble born boy he was. He was not about to be kept from wishing his cousin a happy birthday. "Hello, Klara," he said as he entered the group, which fell silent when he broke in. "Happy birthday cousin. I hope it has been a great day for you so far?"

Halvor stepped partially in front of Klara, coming between the two of them before she could speak. "What do you want, Boy King?" That was his favorite insult to Alek, something he knew always got under his skin. He hated being reminded of that barrier between himself and others.

Alek stood his ground as best he could. "I am here to celebrate a family member's birthday, Halvor. Let's not spoil her day with another fight." He hoped Klara would take his actions as wanting to remain close, instead of drifting apart.

"Thank you, Alek," she said, pushing Halvor aside. "I'm glad you could make it. Perhaps we can catch up soon."

Alek nodded and moved away, feeling that wall spring up between him and her again. He wandered over to watch some of the games, not really in the mood to join in.

* * *

Klara watched Alek walk away. Deep down she had a pang of guilt for the way she had handled that. She almost went after him, but she also wanted to hang out with her friends. She enjoyed their company, since Alek was always gone with her Uncle Nik or Aunt Elsa, it seemed. It saddened her, but she knew he would be King someday, and he had to learn to be a good one.

"Can you believe that kid is going to be our King someday?" Halvor started. "He doesn't have any magic like his parents, and he is so small. I think even you could beat him up, Klara," he laughed. "I don't think anyone would say anything if they gave the throne to you instead. I've been saying that for a while. A kingdom should always have a powerful ruler."

She smiled at that, because she didn't know what else to do. She knew Halvor was right, that she could protect the kingdom better than Alek because she had her fire magic. But he was family and heir, so she tried to avoid talking about it. So she changed the subject. "Who wants to go play some of the games?" She asked. The whole group followed her.

The rest of her birthday went well. She enjoyed the attention, since it didn't center on her fire powers. She was very confident in her control of those powers anyway, but it was still nice to be noticed as a person instead of a magical being.

Even her parents were often awkward around her, having no powers themselves. If she didn't have her father's eyes and hair, or her mother's round face, she would have thought that she and Alek had been switched.

She banished those thoughts for the rest of her birthday. It was her day, and she was darn well going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So we have met the two youngest members of the royal family, and already we can see there are problems between them. How will these problems affect the realm as a new menace rears its ugly head? Check back for more updates soon!**


	3. Meet Halvor and His Father

The finale of the Princess' birthday party had been incredible, Halvor thought to himself as he walked home. The fireworks display had been awesome, and the castle always had excellent food and drink. He still couldn't believe that Alek would be King, while Klara was just going to be another throne-less royal. He liked her a lot, but knew she was capable of so much more. He just had to get her to see it.

When he arrived home, an old man sat at the table in the dining room, going over some old books. "How was the party, son?" the old man asked slowly.

"It was fine," Halvor said shortly. "I'm going to bed."

"Stop right there!" the old man rose, turning to him. "Remember your manners, boy! I have not raised you to be a heathen. Now answer me properly," he commanded.

Halvor bowed his head and spoke softly. "The party was fun, father," he stressed the last word. "But I am tired. May I be excused to go to bed?"

"That is better. But no, you may not. We have things to discuss," the old man indicated to the table and the books spread out on it. "And you have some more studying to do, if our plans are ever to reach fruition."

Halvor slunk over to the table, taking a chair and turning one of the books towards himself. He began to read over the ancient spells, trying to learn where he could improve the spells he and his 'father' were weaving.

"So, has she given in to your point of view yet?" the old man asked pointedly. "She should have by now."

Halvor shook his head. "No, not yet. She is resisting, at least in public. When we are alone she agrees with me, but refuses to take any action against her family. I believe her uncle's northern influence is holding me up there," the boy surmised.

The old man nodded in agreement. "Yes, most of the North still holds to an old code of family and honor above all else. King Nikolaus brought that down here with him. However, there are things we can do to counteract such a deep-rooted thought," he said as he indicated a particular incantation written in another book. "This one here should break down that last barrier. However, make sure to only use it when all else is ready. We cannot have the King and Queen realizing our plans until it is too late."

"I understand," Halvor nodded. "I will learn this one as well then. Is there anything more, or may I now be excused?" The old man gestured to the back of the house, releasing him for the evening.

Halvor closed the door to his room and sat at his desk. He held his head in his hands, weary from the day, yet trying to remember the spell he had just seen. Before it faded from his memory completely, he pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote it down. I'll check it in the morning, he thought to himself.

As he prepared for bed, he thought back on all the plans the old sorcerer and he had made. As the apprentice and the one who was the proper age to get close to the young Princess, he was forced to be the one to have to apply all the spells to make the plans work. It was difficult, making sure he was not caught by anyone as he whispered the incantations, shaped the spells and applied them as needed.

There was more, however. He could never admit this to anyone, least of all his master. But as he had gotten close to Klara, he found that he was attracted to more than just her strength. She was a very lovely girl, and he found her witty and smart, too. He almost thought he might be in love with her.

He just hoped that, after everything was over, she would still like him enough to want to be with him. He still wanted to rule, but he'd prefer it to be with her. He would take necessary steps to make sure he did. He would also have to find a way to eliminate his master, or his desire to be with her could never become reality.


	4. Mountain Lakes and Trolls

Alek had not been up here in several years, so when he asked his father and uncle if he could tag along on the next trip, they agreed. He had grabbed all his gear and stood waiting by his horse when Kristoff came in to get Sven. Sven's age was starting to show, having lived much longer than any other reindeer, but he was still fiercely loyal and stout, and never missed a trip with Kristoff to the mountains. It was speculated that being around so much magic or even a spell of the trolls had granted the reindeer an extended life span. No one knew for sure, but it was evident that Sven had not lost much of his youthfulness yet. They mounted up and rode out at a light trot.

The trip to the lake had been uneventful. It was a bright spring day, and until they climbed far above the sea, it was warm. As they rode, they bantered back and forth. If he wasn't heir to the throne, Alek would have loved to follow in his uncle's footsteps. The freedom of wandering the woods really did appeal to him. What fun it would be to live in the wilderness, no one to answer to, no one depending on you, the ultimate in freedom.

Still, he thought that if he understood what his subjects and staff did for a living on a daily basis, he could empathize with them more readily when they came to present any issues to him. In the last week he had worked in the kitchens, the stables, and rode patrols with the city guards. He had done much more in the last month. His father had smiled approvingly when informed of his plan, telling him that a good ruler must not assume he is above his subjects, but rather understand that he lives for them and to protect them.

On their return trip, his uncle stopped at a seldom used trail that ran back to some ruins. Alek remembered it from an old map he had found in the castle library, the Valley of the Living Rock or something like that. He looked up at his uncle, who seemed to be considering taking that trail. "What is back there, uncle?" he asked quietly.

Kristoff looked at him and smiled. "A huge portion of my past. My family lives back in there. It has been a few months since I visited. They're a bit...unusual, but if you'd like to meet them, we can go," he finished, leaving the choice to Alek.

Alek thought for a moment, then answered, "Sure. I don't have much waiting for me to do back in Arendelle, and I'm sure Klara will be busy with her friends anyway. I'd love to meet your family, Uncle Kristoff."

"So, what is going on between you and Klara, Alek?" his uncle asked as they headed down the trail. "Growing up you two were nearly inseparable. Now, you two barely acknowledge one another. I've noticed she has even been acting differently around your aunt and me. She won't tell me what is going on, so I'm hoping you will."

Alek shook his head. "I wish I knew, Uncle Kristoff. I miss hanging out with her, but she seems so cold to me all the time. I can only guess that, with my busier schedule and her new friends that we are just growing apart."

Just then they reached the circle of ruins dotted with steam vents. The two of them dismounted and walked to the center. Alek looked around, wondering where his uncle's adoptive family lived.

"Well, here we are. Meet my family, Alek. Hey guys, I'm back!" he shouted, turning about the circle, arms outstretched.

For a brief moment, Alek stared at his uncle, suddenly wondering if he was a little bit crazy. A rumble in the ground told him otherwise. He looked around to see the boulders around him begin to shake and roll toward them. He stepped back, bumping into his uncle, and stood in shock as the rock trolls stopped and stood in a circle around them, shouting their greetings to Kristoff. A small section of them parted, and one other boulder rolled up, standing into an obviously older rock troll. "Kristoff," the old troll croaked, "it is good to see you. What brings you out this evening?"

"Granpabbie, how are you? I've just come to visit, since I've been away for several months. But I'd also like you to meet my nephew, Aleksander. He is Nikolaus and Elsa's son," Kristoff told the old troll, indicating Alek.

Granpabbie shuffled past his uncle and stopped in front of him. Alek knelt, bringing himself down closer to the old troll. "Ah, yes, I remember those two. Excellent rulers. May I?" the old troll asked, holding out his hands, gesturing that he would like to examine Alek's.

Silently, Alek held out his hands. They trembled slightly, as he was somewhat afraid of what he might learn. "Hmmm, very interesting," Granpabbie said after a moment. "You are the son of two people who possess great magic, yet you display none yourself?" Alek shook his head, amazed at what the old troll had seen just from examining his hands.

"This is very interesting, Aleksander. You see, as I explained to your father years ago, magic tends to be hereditary, and almost always passes down through those who display it, sometimes skipping a few generations. In rare cases, the power doesn't present itself until a child is a toddler, but I have never heard of natural magic asserting itself later than that. Since both your mother and father have powers, you had a greater chance of possessing some magic as well. It comes as a surprise that your cousin would have developed some instead," Granpabbie explained.

Alek sat on the ground in front of the old troll, much more at ease as he spoke. "I have never displayed any sign of powers," he began, "and after hearing and reading what my parents went through, I'm not sure I'd want any if I did. Klara and I used to be like brother and sister, doing almost everything together, standing beside one another even if we had just fought. In the last year, however, that relationship has soured. We rarely talk, much less see one another. She is always with her friends while I am always busy learning about royal responsibilities."

Granpabbie thought for a moment, then nodded. "Aleksander, listen to me. It is understandable for children to change their relationships as they grow older, particularly cousins. However, I will give you a riddle that I have heard for many years. You may have even read it. Beware the sister who isn't. She can be your worst enemy, or your greatest friend. I believe this applies to you and your cousin. Do all you can to keep your relationship with her friendly and open. If you do, she will stand beside you much like your uncles have stood beside your father all these years."

"I will," Alek promised. He very much hoped he could keep that promise.

He and his uncle stayed for a while longer before heading back to Arendelle. His mind was occupied with ways he could patch things up with his cousin, but he was more at peace than he had been that morning.

On the ride back home he began to hatch a plan, a way to break through the wall that had been built between the two of them. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

**Author's note: Alek knew his uncle had family that lived apart from the rest of the world, but he had not been prepared for trolls. Still, it looks like he is going to take Grandpabbie's advice and try to fix his relationship with his cousin. **

**Will he be successful? And what are Halvor and his father's plans? Keep checking back! And reviews are ALWAYS welcome. **


	5. Arendelle, the castle library

Alek entered the library, looking around at the empty tables. He had invited Klara to meet him here because he thought she might be willing to actually listen to him and talk with him about the distance between them. She was the sister he never had, and he didn't want this throne thing to come between them.

He was just getting into a book when he heard the scuff on the floor. He looked up and met Klara's gaze, and set the book on the table, smiling at her. She came over to the table, her face a mask to him. "What is it, Alek?" she demanded coldly.

The smile left his face. He was suddenly unsure if this was such a good idea, because if she lashed out, the books here would not be so easy to put out, and centuries of literature would be lost. "I just want to talk, Klara," he began slowly, hoping to keep her calm. "You know, like we used to do? As cousins?"

She moved around the table and sat, keeping her eyes on him, her brown eyes seeming almost like they were burning into him. He squirmed. "Alright. Talk then," she said impassively.

"Well," he began, floundering a bit, "I thought maybe we could catch up, let each other know what we've been up to. I'll start. Mother and father have been teaching me a lot about becoming a king. I feel like I've learned so much, but sometimes it gets boring. I'm not sure how the two of them deal with it every day."

That got a smirk out of Klara. "Is my dear cousin saying he doesn't want to be King?" she almost sneered. "That's okay, I'm sure there are others who do."

"No, not at all. It's just that I know I'm not ready. I hope to be, though," he countered. "Besides, even if I didn't, there is a long line of heirs after me. You know that tradition has the crown passing down in a patriarchal fashion. So if something happened to me, it would pass to Uncle Johan, Uncle Aksel, their kids, then your parents, then you." He looked up at her then. "So, Klara, what about yourself? How have you been?"

She sat and stared at him for a moment, almost not seeing him. She blinked, and he swore her eyes looked somehow different, clearer even. "I've been good, Alek. Uncle Nik says I have a good grasp on my magic, and Aunt Elsa says that she wishes she'd had my control when she was our age." She paused, then went on, "It's too bad you are always so busy. You'd like some of my new friends. I mean I know you don't like Halvor, but the rest you probably would. I really wish you two could get along. He isn't so bad under his bully attitude."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around as much, Klara. I really do miss hanging out with my cousin." He looked into her eyes again, seeing the light he remembered. "We should try to do more together. Maybe you can travel with father and I to Stonewell this next week. Mother will be coming too."

She sat and thought for a few minutes, then shook her head. "No, I can't. I've got some things I need to take care of." She rose then, and backed away from the table. "I will see you around, cousin," she said, her eyes starting to glaze again. He noticed the tear at the corner of her eye as she turned and hurried out of the library.

He sat at the table for a while, his book forgotten. For a few minutes, he had seen his cousin again, the girl who was almost his sister. But then she was gone again, replaced by that glazed stare. He wondered what was going on with her, but he didn't know who to talk to. His aunt and uncle wouldn't know, because his uncle had already told him as much. And he doubted she would talk to his own parents. No, whatever was going on, he would have to figure out on his own.

* * *

She ran to her room, the tears slowly running down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be crying, because she hadn't said or done anything wrong. But somehow she knew they were going to end up on different sides of a battle, and he would end up losing if she let him too close.

She opened her door and stopped. Inside, Halvor stood smiling. "Hello, Klara. I hope you don't mind but I came in your window. Please, come in and close the door. We have much to discuss about the near future."

She suddenly felt like she had no choice. She stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Very good. The spells are working quite well, though not as strong as I'd hoped. Ah well, a little work and nothing will overcome them," Halvor commented.

"What is it you want me to do, Halvor?" Klara asked in an almost monotone voice that didn't sound quite like her own.

"Why, my dear, I want you to take what is yours. I want you to take the throne," he smiled, the sinister look in his eyes giving some of his plans away.

She stood still, trying to think of why that was a bad idea. She vaguely remembered talking to Alek about this recently. Instead, she nodded, and Halvor began working to cast yet another compulsion spell.

* * *

**Author's note: Hmmm. Keep checking back for updates. Will Alek be able to save his cousin before it is too late?**


	6. Family Dinner, Interrupted

Nik and Elsa rode along the trails, making their way back from the western territories. They had ridden ahead of the column for a while, wanting some time to be alone. They didn't get much, it seemed. So they took this opportunity to just ride side by side and talk.

"This is nice, Nik. It reminds me of years ago, when Alek was just a baby. Things just seemed so much simpler then," she commented. "Even before the war, things didn't seem as hard as they are now."

Nik agreed. "Yes. I remember those times. Sometimes it is hard to believe it has been so long. I just wish Alek and Klara were getting along better. They used to be as close as, well, you and Anna. In the last couple months, really since her birthday, he has thrown himself into learning about ruling, when he wasn't all that interested before. I'm afraid he is trying to run from some emotions. I don't know for sure what is going on between them, but perhaps we should get involved."

"I can talk to Anna about it when we get home this evening," Elsa offered. "I doubt it has escaped her notice."

They rode on, talking of other things, reminiscing about the past, their time together, and all the strange and wonderful things the children had done over the years. At the rate they were traveling, they'd be home in time for a late dinner.

* * *

Over dinner, Nik, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna talked and laughed for a while. Nik and Elsa told of the events in the western territories. The Lord and Lady's children of one territory had put on a small play for them, and it had been quite delightful. Kristoff made mention that the mountain lake seemed a bit warmer than normal for this time of year, and Elsa promised to send along a spell to keep it cold on his next trip.

Alek and Klara sat at the far end of the table, unusually silent. Nik noticed that Klara hadn't touched her dinner, and Alek had eaten little more. He thought about asking what was wrong, but thought better of it. Elsa had mentioned something to Anna, who was concerned but pretty certain it just had to do with growing up. So Nik shrugged it off, resigned to wait until one of them came to him.

Suddenly, Klara looked up to the ceiling and screamed. The candles in the room began shooting large flames, and the entire chandelier above them caught fire. Nik and Kristoff leapt up to shield their wives, and Alek jumped away from the table and Klara. She spun around, unleashing a blast of flames everywhere. Elsa managed to throw a wall of ice between Alek and Klara, shielding him, while Nik created a funnel of wind that sucked the flames out through the fireplace before anyone was hurt.

Klara looked around, and Nik noticed that her eyes appeared somewhat glazed. She locked eyes with each of them in turn, muttered something none of them recognized, then bolted from the room. Kristoff and Anna ran after her, shouting for her to stop. Nik helped Elsa to her feet, and they both went to check on Alek, who sat huddled in the corner, tears on his cheeks.

"What was that about?" Nik asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. He looked around, noting the scorch marks on the walls. "She has not had an outburst like that since she was a child. That was completely uncontrolled...or intentional."

Elsa looked up at him from where she knelt next to Alek, holding her son. "You don't think it was intentional, do you? That she would want to hurt any of us?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice. "Nik, she's been like our other child for fourteen years, and we've both mentored her with her powers. I can't believe she would lash out to hurt us."

Nik looked out the door, then knelt and met Elsa's gaze. The swirling gold flecks in his eyes betrayed his calm face. "If she did do it on purpose, she might not even realize what she is doing. Her eyes looked almost glassy when she released her magic. She could be under some kind of spell. We have to find out." His face hardened before he spoke again. "And I mean we, you and I. We are the only ones powerful enough to stand against a wild outburst like that."

She nodded and stood, pulling Alek with her. "Then let's go. Alek, please go to-"

"No!" He shouted, interrupting her. "She's my cousin. I know she could hurt me, but I can't just stay here. I'm coming with you, whether you want me to or not." When Nik started to speak, he interrupted again, "Don't even try to lock me up here. I will just sneak out to look for her."

Nik frowned, having felt the room shake slightly when his son shouted. Klara must have unleashed more magic as she ran from the castle. He saw his son's fear just beneath the surface, concealed by concern for his cousin. He looked to Elsa, who just shrugged, knowing that this stubborn streak came from him. Finally he nodded and looked at his son. "Alright, you'll come. But should you encounter her, and she attempts to use magic, you are NOT to stand and fight. No argument. Son, you have no shields against a magical outburst. The best you can do is to run and find cover. Try to find us. Do you understand?" Alek nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get going," Nik said as he took Elsa by the hand and strode from the room, grabbing Frostbite on the way. He somehow knew it would be needed, and maybe not just for its magic capabilities. They headed for the stables, where they found Anna and Kristoff preparing to ride as well.

"Anna, are you sure you want to go after her too?" Elsa asked her sister. "Remember what happened when you came after me? You've been struck by uncontrolled magic twice, are you sure you could survive it again?"

Anna shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. Klara is my daughter. I have to go look for her, and help her in any way I can." Kristoff stood beside her, his silence speaking volumes.

"Let us give you all this then," Nik said, and began creating three spells and tying one each to Anna, Kristoff, and Alek. Elsa did the same. "These are protection spells. They are each only good once, but if her power touches you, they will react to keep you safe. It should keep her off balance enough for you to escape."

They all mounted and headed out of the castle and towards the mountains. Two guards also rode with Alek. They broke up into three groups, Nik with Elsa, Kristoff with Anna. The hope was that they would find her soon. No one dared think on what could happen after that.

* * *

**Author's note: Probably no updates tomorrow, with the holiday. Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. **


	7. Chasing Down Fire

**Author's Note: Sorry about the temporary hiatus. Let's continue the royal family's journey, shall we?**

* * *

"Too soon, you fool!" the old sorcerer yelled at him, slapping him across the face. Halvor took the blow, then stood straight again. "Your compulsion spell went off too soon! She is coming, but the rest are following!" He turned and shook his head, clearing the anger from his thoughts. When he turned back to Halvor, he was calmer. "We will have to work quickly. I need to harness her powers and use them to augment our own. Hopefully we can get back to Arendelle and turn the people against her Aunt and Uncle before they return."

Halvor still didn't quite understand how that was going to play out. "How are we to do that, master?" He asked. He hated sounding like an imbecile, but there was little he could do at this point.

"Ah, that will be the beauty. You see, she will 'save' the city from you, subduing you and reforming you. When the people see that she has used her power to save them, something their own King and Queen's son cannot do, they will demand she be named heir over him. The people will want a ruler who can and will protect them from danger using any means necessary. It takes magic to fight magic," his father explained. He shivered. "I am returning to the tunnels that lead to the house. Bring her when she arrives."

Halvor nodded and found a spot overlooking the water, settling in to wait. He had always enjoyed watching the waves crash along the shore, though he had not been able to just sit and watch in some time.

He did not have to wait long. Klara ran into the clearing, skidding to a stop when she saw him. She panted from running, then stood straight. "I have come as you ordered, sir," she said hollowly. "What is your command?"

* * *

Nik and Elsa rode in silence, listening for anything out of place. They both reached with their magic, trying to find any indication on where Klara might have gone. If her power was still running wild, she would have left some trail behind; even a singed leaf could have been her passing by.

"There!" Nik pointed, the ashen colored branch about arms length above the ground. He reached out to touch it, but when his fingers brushed it, it crumbled to a pile of ash on the ground.

"Yes," Elsa whispered, "she's been by here. I'm glad we found her trail before anyone else." The relief was plain on her face. She hoped that her sister and son would stay safe.

Nik simply nodded, spurring his horse along the trail at a trot. Elsa followed closely behind, her magic at her fingertips. She intended to do all she could to keep her husband safe as well.

* * *

Alek rode ahead of the guards, partly to keep them from seeing how scared he was. When they were out of sight, he stopped and stood tall on his horse, looking around. He caught sight of something, a flash of robes it looked like. He quickly dismounted and tied his horse, then slipped toward where he thought he saw it. He glanced around a tree and saw an old man ducking into a doorway, closing it and locking it behind him. Something about the way the man moved told Alek he did not want to follow him. However...

He moved along the pathway the old man had come along, moving as silently as possible. Alek could hear the surf pounding not far away. As he approached the cliffs, he began to hear voices coming from a clearing ahead. As he made his way toward that clearing, he heard horses crashing through the brush, then whinny as they were reined in. He continued forward when he heard his father's voice shouting. He broke into a run when he felt the blast of heat, the gust of wind, and the sudden cold.

* * *

Nik leapt from his horse and pulled Elsa with him. The poor beasts took the brunt of the blast, and his wall of wind and debris absorbed the rest. Elsa returned a blast of ice and created a barrier for them to crouch behind.

Nik felt a brief pang of guilt for not shielding the horses too, but there was little he could do. Elsa's safety was his primary concern. That and stopping his niece and this friend of hers. He glanced around the corner and watched as Halvor created three projectile-shaped objects and sent them flying at Elsa's ice wall. They hit hard, blowing chunks of ice off the far side, but the wall held.

Nik crouched and turned to Elsa. "I'm going to try to get around them. Maybe we can at least break their concentration," he thought aloud. She nodded, then rose slightly to send another cold blast at her niece.

He rolled out from behind the wall and started to run. He didn't get very far when a blast of those projectiles hit the earth directly in front of him, knocking him backward, Frostbite torn from his hand. He heard Elsa shout for him, then felt her small hands grab his shoulders. He kicked as best he could to help her pull him to safety.

He tried to sit up and found he couldn't just yet. The world spun every time he tried.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff came to the clearing just as Nik fell. Anna screamed as she watched him fly through the air, his sword flung in another direction. Kristoff shouted at Klara, pleading with her to stop this madness.

Klara turned when she heard them. Her eyes, Anna noticed, were glazed over as if she couldn't even see. She watched as her daughter shook her head, then launched a ring of fire at them. Kristoff pulled her down as the ring landed all around them, effectively trapping them in place. The sorcerer seemed to pay them no mind.

Anna did the only thing she could. She shouted at her daughter, pleading with her to wake up and save her family.

* * *

Alek had seen it all unfold. His parents trapped behind a wall of ice, his aunt and uncle trapped in a ring of fire. He had stopped at the edge of the clearing, trying to decide if he should just charge in, run, or find another way to save them all.

He crouched in some bushes, watching as his father finally managed to crouch shakily. As he watched another fire blast leave his cousin's hands, he caught a glimpse of steel near himself. Alek crawled to it, grabbing Frostbite by the hilt and pulling it in front of him as he crouched behind a tree. He looked at the nearly blue blade, his eyes wandering to the hilt, where the wolf's head stared at him. The eyes now glowed almost red. He looked around the tree and watched as both a blast of fire and the magic projectiles crashed into his mother's ice wall, knocking huge chunks of it away. Another impact like that and they would be completely exposed.

He made his decision almost without realizing it. The fear for his own life was telling him to run, but the fear of his parents getting hurt won out. He rose, stepped from cover, and slowly walked out onto the battlefield, Frostbite in his hand. He could feel everyone's eyes lock on him, including Klara's and Halvor's. He hoped his parents would take the chance to rescue his aunt and uncle and escape. Instead, he heard his mother scream at him to run.

* * *

Klara stopped everything, the magic still coursing through her. She watched as the boy strode toward her, knowing she had to do something, to stop him or go to him. The confusion was beginning to hurt her head. She could hear a voice ordering her to attack, to kill them all. Another voice screamed at her to stop, to reign in her power and give up.

She clutched her head as the boy...Alek, that was his name, Alek...continued toward her. Finally she threw her head back and let out a scream that caused him to stop. She looked around herself, the voice commanding her to attack winning out again. She raised both hands, one toward the ice wall, the other toward the ring of fire. A fireball grew at each palm until they were at full strength. She released both of them at the same time.


	8. The Awakening

Alek started to move again when he saw both fireballs leave Klara's palms. Suddenly, the ground quaked beneath his feet, and everything stopped. He glanced around, seeing leaves frozen in place, the individual flames of the fireballs as they sat in midair. Then everything began to blur, and he saw movement.

Out of the blur came first one person, then another, then seven. He looked around as they came up to him and stopped, their faces clearing. As he looked at them all, he began to recognize them from paintings in Arendelle and Stonewell. They were all kings and queens long gone. Directly in front of him stood Aleksander, his great grandfather.

"Alek, my namesake, you must act. Your sister who isn't will destroy you and everyone you love if you do not." Aleksander said in a hushed tone.

"How?" Alek shouted over the wind that was blowing. "I have nothing that can stand up to her magic, no magic of my own! There is nothing I can do!" He felt the tears begin to slide down his cheeks.

His great grandfather slowly shook his head. "No, Alek, you are wrong. We are the past kings and queens who have had magical abilities. You, too, have your own magic, you have simply never needed it, so it has remained dormant. You are more than simply named after me. You also have my magic," he explained. "Have you ever had a bad dream, and noticed things in your room moved? Or felt the ground shake when you were angered? You have the ability to control the very ground you walk on. Use that power now. Your family depends on it!"

Then they were gone, and the world snapped back into focus.

* * *

Time still stood still, but Alek could feel something was different, something inside him. He still stood with Frostbite in his hand, the eyes of the wolf gleaming red. He reached out with his thoughts, and found he could feel every rock, every grain of dirt around him. It was a very odd sensation.

He only had a moment to wonder if his parents felt this way before time slowly began to move again. He watched the fireballs begin to move, the wind blowing the leaves away. With just a thought, he lifted two large boulders and flung them into the paths of the fireballs. The explosion was immediate, and hunks of smoking rock flew everywhere, blowing out the ring of fire around his aunt and uncle. Another thought created shield walls of stone in front of his parents and Anna and Kristoff.

The fight stopped for a moment as he felt all eyes turn to him again. He didn't have time to look around though. Halvor launched another volley of magic projectiles, though he easily deflected them with more rocks. Knowing he couldn't hope to match Halvor and Klara blast for blast, he turned to the earth under their feet. Summoning his magic, he called forth the only help he could think of: a pair of golems, one clay, one stone. They were beings of myths and legends that no living person had actually seen until now.

The clay golem immediately launched itself at Halvor with a roar. Halvor unleashed his magic at it, watching the clay begin to melt and soften. Still it advanced. Klara, standing a few yards away, unleashed a fireball on it and the stone golem. The clay golem sagged and hardened into a clump, its purpose of a distraction served. The stone golem, unaffected by the heat and flame, continued its advance.

Seeing an opportunity, Alek turned to Klara. With a pang of guilt, he raised his hand, shifting the ground under fear feet rapidly, launching her into a nearby tree, disorienting her. She slumped to the ground, dazed. Keeping an eye on her, Alek turned back to Halvor...

And watched as his stone golem slid on some soft mud Halvor had created. It fell and slid past him, coming to a stop a few feet away, both of them near the edge of the cliff. Halvor watched it for a moment before turning his attention to Alek. Alek wasted no time. He drew a line along the ground with Frostbite; as he did, the ground erupted and split open in front of Halvor.

Before he could move, the stone golem reached out and grabbed Halvor in a crushing grip, snapping the bones in his leg. Seizing the moment, Alek pushed against the now-loose hunk of ground with his mind and watched as the entire edge of the cliff leaned away and fell, taking Halvor and his golem with it. It crashed into the water and rocks several hundred feet below.

He turned then to face his cousin, who had just risen to her feet, her palms holding another pair of fireballs. When the cliff face crashed with a roar, the flames in her hands suddenly went out. Looking into her eyes, he watched them clear to their ordinary brown. She blinked and shook her head, then looked around at the destruction around her. She locked eyes with Alek again, then clutched her head and fell to her knees screaming until she slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

The old man felt the ground shake violently, and leaned against the wall to steady himself. When he felt the magical connection between himself and Halvor, and by extension Klara, sever, he knew the boy had failed.

He smiled to himself, glad he had prepared for this. His back-up plan would still gain him this entire kingdom, even if no one was left in it.

* * *

**Author's note: The battle is won, and new powers have surfaced. But will Klara be alright, or will the spells remain? And what does Halvor's father have in mind, now that this plan has been foiled? Keep checking back! **

**And please, leave your reviews! I want to know your thoughts!**


	9. A visit to the Infirmary

Klara wandered in a fog, her memories swirling around her. She saw Halvor in her room, reciting some ancient incantation. She saw a hazy image of herself on the throne, an image that quickly imploded on itself. Next came an eruption of flame, then running through the forest. Fighting; ice, fire, and wind. Her mother screaming, her father shouting for her to stop and help. Explosions of rock. A large creature pulling Halvor off the cliff. Finally, a clear memory: Alek standing in front of her, his father's sword in his hand, standing tall as she fell, screaming.

* * *

She sat up in her bed, still hearing screams. It took her a moment to realize that it was her screaming. She was still panting from the dream when her parents rushed into the room, followed by a doctor. "What happened?" she asked when she saw the fear, concern, and relief on their faces. No light came in the window.

Her mother pulled her close and held her, weeping. "Oh my baby, my little girl! We were afraid you'd never wake up! Even Granpabbie couldn't tell us for sure what was wrong, just that you were lost in a fog. Thank god you're awake!"

Klara sat and enjoyed her mother's warmth for a moment before she even thought to say more. "Wait. How long have I been unconscious?" she finally asked. She was afraid of the answer to that question and all the others she still needed to ask.

Her father was the one who answered. "Almost two weeks, sweetie. That's why we were so scared. When Alek's golem drug that friend of yours off the cliff, you collapsed screaming. We didn't know what had happened," he explained.

That explained parts of her dream, and made some things clearer. "Halvor is dead. He had put a spell on me, something a master sorcerer had taught him. He...he wanted me to get rid of all of you and claim the throne," she explained slowly and cautiously, unsure if they would believe her, or how they would react.

Her mother only held her tighter, while her father sat down and held them both. "Don't worry about that now, sweetheart," her mom said quietly. "It's enough that you're safe with us again."

She let them hold her for a moment before she put her arms around them as well. She still needed to see her aunt and uncle. Klara had no idea what they would do, since she had almost hurt both of them. As King and Queen, she would deserve time in the dungeon if they wished it.

There was one other person she feared to see above all others, but she knew he would be looking for her soon. She would have to face Aleksander, and whatever had happened to him, soon.

* * *

She was still recovering the next morning when her aunt and uncle came to see her. She wasn't sure she was ready, but she sat up straight in her bed, smiling weakly at them. "Hello, Aunt Elsa, Uncle Nik. I am so, SO sorry for -" she began.

Elsa held up her hand. "Maybe in a bit, Klara," she began. "Right now, let's just be family. How are you feeling?" She sat on the end of the bed, gazing into Klara's eyes with her own icy blue ones.

Klara looked away, watching her uncle move silently to the window, staring out to the water, Frostbite slung across his back as usual. She teared up, remembering how she had unleashed such power against them. She looked back to Elsa. "I am doing okay. I remember more things clearly now. I don't know how Halvor managed to get his spells on me, but the remnants of them are going away. Now I just have to figure out how to live with the things I've done to those I love." The tears flowed more freely down her face.

Her uncle moved over to her now, sitting on the stool by her bed. Taking her hand in his own, he began slowly, "Klara, as magical beings, we always have things we must come to terms with. Your aunt injured your mother twice, once so badly it almost killed her. Yet through all that, your mother still loves her dearly, and would do anything for her. Both of my brothers have faced death for me, despite the many times my powers caused them injury. I often wonder if my father would still be alive if he hadn't been injured from a recent practice session with me when he fought off those raiders," Nik explained. "To those of us who love you, there is nothing to apologize for. It has all been forgiven."

She smiled at that. "Thank you, Uncle Nik, Aunt Elsa," she whispered, wiping away tears. She figured now was as good a time as any to ask the next hard question. "Where is Alek? I remember him standing in front of me with your sword, and I vaguely remember him calling on the earth to defend everyone."

Elsa answered her. "Alek spent the first week sitting on that stool, Klara. He never once left your side," she explained. "He believed more than any of us that you would come back, and that you would be safe. It looks like he was right."

"But where is he now?" she asked again. "I was so hard on him, so mean to him over the last year while I was under Halvor's spells. I need to apologize to him, try to make things right..." she trailed off.

This time Nik answered. "Klara, he forgave you the first time you yelled at him. He never thought it was really you trying to push him away. So he will probably tell you the same thing. You must remember, you are his sister who isn't. He will never hold a grudge against you," he explained. "He is out in the yard over at the garrison, practicing. If you are up to it, we will take you over there. If not, we will send him here when he is done."

"No," she answered, "I am ready. Please, take me to see him."

Nik waited outside while Elsa helped her out of bed and dressed. Then they all walked to the garrison. Klara had never been more scared in her life.


	10. Practice and a Warning

Blocking spears and javelins flying through the air was easy. They flew slow enough that he could easily intercept them with rocks and stones. Arrows and crossbow bolts, on the other hand, were much harder. He only missed one out of every twenty, but that would be all someone needed to end him. He didn't feel ready to have arrows flying at himself yet.

He had started the day much worse, stopping only one in ten, so his aim was improving. He still knew he wasn't good enough at this, but he wanted to learn. So he had taken to practicing daily, both at this and other aspects of his magic. He hadn't called another golem, but he had practiced building small structures like walls, opening and closing rifts in stones and boulders, and other things. His powers were quite impressive, but he knew he hadn't explored their true depths.

Another volley had just been launched when he saw motion to his right. He turned, and froze for a moment when he realized who was standing there. He didn't know she was awake.

A few shouts from the yard refocused him, and he launched several rocks into the air. Every rock found and dropped an arrow. With that, he signaled the captain that he was finished, wiped his brow, and strode over to where his parents and Klara stood.

He stopped in front of her, realizing for the first time that he was a few inches taller than her now. He saw her hands shaking slightly at her sides, and looked into her eyes. Her clear, brown eyes that had tears forming in the corners. He saw the fear and uncertainty in them, and knew it was because of him.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Alek, I'm-" she began. It was all she managed to say.

He wrapped his arms around her in a crushing sibling embrace, tears sliding down his own cheeks. He wept for a moment before he could find any words. "Klara! Oh my god, Klara, I'm so glad you are back!" The words came out in a rush, his fear of losing his sister who wasn't gone, replaced by pure joy. "I've missed you," he finished.

She put her head on his shoulder and cried as Nik and Elsa slipped away to talk with the captain. After a moment, Klara pulled back. "Alek, I'm still not strong enough, can we sit and talk?"

He nodded, wiping away tears, and lead her to the viewing benches. They sat, her facing the practice field, him facing her. The tears had stopped, but the smile on his face and the light in his eyes weren't going anywhere. "When did you wake up?" He asked. He hoped it hadn't been long, because he had wanted to be there when she did.

"Last night," she answered. "My mother and father were there when I woke. Oh my god Alek, this has been such a nightmare!"

He touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Klara," he promised her. "You're safe. You came back to us. I know it wasn't you shutting me out. You don't have to apologize or explain anything to me."

She looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "He had me under several spells, Alek," she began. "Some of them very powerful. I don't even remember everything that has happened in the last year. I know I said very hurtful things to you, and I know I built a wall between us. I hope I can tear it back down." His smile reassured her, so she continued, "I never even realized how evil he was until his spell was broken. If he had succeeded, you would all be dead or I would have lived under a spell for the rest of my life. He wanted to put me on the throne and use his magic to control me."

Alek just nodded, letting her talk while she got it out. "It was hard, Klara, watching the distance grow between us. But I never really thought you were doing it. How much of the last few days before you passed out do you remember?" he asked.

"Not as much as I'd like to," she started. "I vaguely remember sitting at dinner, and trying to set the room on fire. I hope I didn't hurt any of you. I remember finding Halvor in the woods near a cliff edge, and him casting yet another spell on me, I think. The rest is somewhat blurry. I have memories of my parents in a ring of fire, and yours stuck behind a wall of ice that was crumbling faster than Aunt Elsa could rebuild it. And then there is you," she stared at him, not sure how to continue.

"I remember seeing you walk into the clearing carrying Frostbite. Then rocks were flying everywhere, and two great beasts rose out of the ground. One I helped destroy. Then I remember the ground lurching beneath me and flying through the air. I remember Halvor screaming, then the entire edge of the cliff falling. The very last memory I have is you, standing in front of me with that sword raised, and my own screams. I honestly thought I had died at your hand." The tears were flowing now, and she couldn't hold them back.

He hugged her again, holding her while she cried. "To be honest, Klara, I don't remember much more of it than you. It all happened so fast," he explained. "Right before the rocks started flying, time stopped for me, and I could swear I heard my great grandfather telling me I had dormant powers. When things moved again, I did. I blocked your fireballs and his projectiles. I called the golems from the ground." He hesitated before going further, not sure how she would take the rest of what he had to say. "I had to stop you, so I used the ground to throw you. I broke the edge of the cliff loose with my magic, and pushed it into the water."

She sat there for a moment, absorbing what he had said. He had used his new magic to stop her, then used it to save her life by taking another. She didn't know how she felt about that, and she knew he must be struggling with it as well. So she said the truth. "Thank you, Alek, for saving my life." He tightened his arms around her.

After a moment she pulled away some and looked him up and down, her hands back in her lap. "So, earth magic, huh? That's got to be interesting."

He laughed. "Any magic would be interesting to me, since I didn't know I had any. The voice of my great grandfather said that I'd always had them and just never needed them," he explained slowly and thoughtfully. "Maybe it was because I was always around others whose magic could protect me."

She elbowed him quickly. "It's too bad they're only showing up now. It would have made those childhood fights all the more interesting." She laughed as she said the last.

He laughed along with her. "Yeah, instead of just replacing linens and draperies, our parents would have been rebuilding whole castles! We'd have all been out of a home more often than we were in one!" They both laughed hard for a minute.

Suddenly Klara sat up straight, a pained look on her face. "Oh no," she whispered as another repressed thought came to her.

He looked at her, the smile on his face suddenly disappearing, and followed when she jumped up and ran to his parents. "What is it? Klara? What's going on?" He was very worried now, since she wasn't responding.

They slid to a stop in front of Nik and Elsa, interrupting their conversation with the captain of the garrison. "Uncle Nik, Aunt Elsa!" Klara panted out.

"Whoa, slow down, girl," Nik exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? You look like you have just seen a ghost or something."

"I think I have," she began slowly. "I just remembered something Halvor said to me, something he mentioned several times actually. He kept referencing someone else, saying 'us' whenever he talked about plans. It didn't include me, though at the time I thought it did. But it didn't click until Alek and I were talking. I remembered him saying he was taking me to his master, or father, he called him both. Then you rode up."

"What are you saying, Klara?" Elsa asked, the concern very evident in her voice.

"This isn't over," she told them all. "His master is still out there, and he's coming. He still wants the kingdom, even if he is the only one left in it."

* * *

**Author's note: So Klara is back to her old self, or so it seems. And she has returned with a warning about an imminent threat to the kingdom. We will see how the royal family meets that threat soon.**

**As always, reviews and feedback are quite welcome!**


	11. A Flame is All It Takes

He sat in front of the hearth, watching the flames. He had been biding his time, letting his strength build. This would have been easier and faster if that fool Halvor hadn't failed. He could not completely fault the boy, for no one knew the Prince had been hiding magic for fourteen years.

He threw more salts on the fire, creating more smoke for him to sift through. It had already shown him the events of the battle. Oh how he wished he could get both of those kids. Fire AND earth magic? He could reshape the land to one of his liking!

He doubted it would be possible now though. They were all alerted to outside threats, and any attempt at manipulation would be futile. So he would simply have to destroy them all, even if it meant destroying the entire kingdom. Oh, those northern brothers of the King would put up a fight, but without magic they would be no problem.

No, the real threat was here in Arendelle, and in a few more days he would be ready to strike.

* * *

He had packed for this journey, and it had taken him a day to get where he needed to go. It was a small valley east of the harbor, where steam vents kept it impossibly warm. Yes, this would be an excellent place to work his magic. He could cast the spell on himself, then return to Arendelle and unleash his power. He would make short work of that royal family, then claim the throne for himself.

He lit the pyre he had prepared months ago, and watched as the flames grew into the night. He began slowly, the ancient words leaving his lips quietly at first. The flames changed from yellow to orange, then red and blue, and finally to an eerie green. As he continued the spell, he moved closer to the fire, watching as the flames opened for him, allowing him to walk into them. When he finished the words, he was completely inside the flames.

"Now, by the powers of darkness, give me the strength and power of the dragon, to defeat my enemies and claim what is mine!" he shouted into the night sky. The flames leapt and swirled about him, licking his skin and hair with their eerie green color. Then with a blast of impossibly hot wind, the flames drew into his body, and he collapsed to his knees, the fire extinguished.

After a few moments, he rose and moved to the water, where he washed the ash from his hands and face. He carefully studied the reflection in the water, and saw the sickly green flames swirling in the eyes that stared back at him. He turned, raising his hands, and shouted for all the world to hear, "I am Magnar, the powerful! All will kneel before me, or die!"

He listened to his words echo off the rocks, then began the long walk back to his townhouse. The cool night air refreshed him, and the power surging inside him granted him the strength to make the journey quickly.

* * *

Magnar woke the next morning to the sounds of the city. He moved to the window and looked out over the city, listening to the sounds of the people. People he would rule by the end of the day, should the city survive. The battle here would be a great one, and when the royal family fell, all would bow to him or die.

He smiled and went downstairs to prepare for his assault. He ate little, since his plan would require him to have no extra distractions. Then he settled in to wait, needing the morning to pass. His powers would be greatest in the afternoon, and his chance of failure lessened.

Yes, enjoy your morning, peasants, he thought to himself. This afternoon, your world will burn in my magic.

* * *

**Author's note: The stage is set for a showdown in Arendelle. Will the royal family be able to protect the city AND defeat this evil sorcerer? Keep checking back!**


	12. Running North

Nik paced around the room, Frostbite across his back. The look on his face was one of concentration mixed with fear for his entire family. Elsa stood by the table, watching her husband pace. "My love, what do you think we should do?" she asked, not sure if he would answer. He had said nothing to anyone for almost an hour. None of them had slept well, and dawn was breaking.

Klara and Alek sat at the table in the room, watching his parents. Anna and Kristoff sat beside them, not sure what they could do against a sorcerer but needing to support their loved ones. "What if this sorcerer comes and unleashes his magic on the city?" Anna asked. "What will happen to all the people?"

That got Nik to stop and turn to them. "If what Klara has told us is true, and I believe it is after dealing with Halvor, then the people will be in grave danger. The city will not withstand his magic," he warned. He looked at each of them in turn, then continued, "I believe he is coming for us, specifically those of us with magic. He would know that we are the only things between him and victory, so he will concentrate on us. The best we can do here is hope to keep the damage concentrated on the castle."

Alek thought for a moment, then spoke. "What if we drew him away from the city?" That drew curious stares from everyone. "What I mean is, he will look for us, and may even be watching us, hoping we will split up. What if we left the city and drew him away, where even if we fail, the city will be spared?"

Nik smiled at Elsa. "And he says he isn't ready to lead," he chuckled. To Alek, he continued, "That is an excellent idea, son. Getting him away should be easy enough, since he will still want to focus on us. But the question is, where would we lead him?"

Klara spoke up. "We could lead him out to sea. Uncle Nik, you could create a storm that would sink his ship, and he could drown," she thought.

Nik considered that for a moment, then shook his head. "The idea has merit, Klara, but it restricts us too much. We would be just as much at his mercy, and I don't know if I can create a storm powerful enough to defeat him alone. It also leaves Alek with no source to draw his strength from. No, we need somewhere we can all work together. We also need a place where Anna and Kristoff can escape from quickly, since we don't want them being taken captive."

Everyone thought hard. In the end, it was Kristoff who spoke up. "I have a crazy idea, but it might be the best answer." When they all looked at him expectantly, he continued. "What about the North Mountain? Elsa's palace of ice? It's cold, so he will be distracted. It is remote, so any damage done won't matter. And it would allow you all to unleash your full power on him."

Elsa was the first to react. "I haven't been there in fifteen years, since...well, we all know the story," she said quietly, lowering her eyes. Nik moved to her, putting his arms around her.

Alek stood up, looking at a map on the table. "Uncle Kristoff, I think you are right. It's the best place to go," he gestured to the map, noting the vast expanse around the mountain. "The closest settlement is ten miles away. Any people who might be close enough to see anything would be well out of range. There are also plenty of hidden escape routes and places to take cover for them. It could work!"

Anna nodded. "I'm not afraid to go. I am only afraid of losing any of you. I love you all, and I'll do whatever is needed for any of you."

Klara finally spoke up. "I caused all of this, and I feel responsible. If this is where we are going to make our stand, then I'm for it. My family is everything."

Nik stood straight by Elsa. "Then it is decided," he began. "We leave for the North Mountain as soon as everyone is packed and ready." With that, he took Elsa by the hand and headed for their rooms to pack a few things. Everyone else did the same.

* * *

Later that morning, six riders left the castle headed north, one mounted on an old reindeer, the rest on horses. The royal family wore cloaks emblazoned with their sigil, the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. It was no secret that they were going north, though when asked, the Herald simply said they were going to the summer palace for a family vacation.

Magnar wasn't so sure. The girl may have remembered about him, despite his instructions to Halvor. The fool once again had made a mistake. It angered him that he could no longer discipline the boy. The royal family heading out of the city probably meant they were trying to lure him away from it. If that was the case, so much the better; he would rather have a place to live and peasants to serve him.

He made his way to the community stable and gathered his horse. He would simply follow them to their destination. He didn't need a timetable now. Wherever he caught up to them, the ensuing battle would be their end.

Disguised once again as an old man, he rode out of the city, taking the same trail north as they did. The sickly green fire in his eyes grew more intense with every passing hour. Soon, he would unleash that power and destroy them all.


	13. King of the Mountain

By mid afternoon, they had reached the North Mountain. Everything was as it had been years ago, the cold having preserved the ice palace. It was covered in snow, and the damage done when Hans lead his raiding party under the guise of finding Anna was still evident, but the spires still gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight.

Nik let out a low whistle. "Very impressive, love," he said to Elsa, not taking his eyes off the towering ice structure. "You did an amazing job with this."

She looked up at the palace, the memories flooding her thoughts: running from her coronation, building the ice palace, lashing out wildly and nearly killing Anna, the last battle fought here. Finally she smiled weakly. "I just wish I had built it under happier circumstances," she said quietly, looking over at Anna. Her sister just smiled, the forgiveness clear in her eyes.

They dismounted at the base of the damaged staircase. Anna and Kristoff stayed by Sven and her horse, while Nik and Elsa moved to the edge of the cliff, watching the valley for any sign of their opponent. It would be better for them all if they caught sight of him first.

Klara and Alek climbed the stairs and went inside the palace, knowing this might be their only chance to explore the ice palace his mother built. As they wandered around inside, they admired Elsa's talent with her powers.

"My mother MADE this place?" Alek wondered aloud. "She is incredibly powerful. Can you imagine what it would take to call something like this into being?"

Klara shook her head. "The sheer amount of strength would be impressive," she began, "but I bet you could do something similar, Alek. Your powers allow you to create something that can last. Uncle Nik's and my own can leave a lasting impression, but the actual magic dissipates quickly."

He nodded, then headed up the staircase to the upper level. Klara followed close behind, neither of them wanting to get lost. Upstairs they found the evidence of the battle that had been fought here. Under a layer of snow, a series of ice spikes dotted the floor. The massive doors to the balcony lay in shattered piles. They walked out onto the now railless balcony and looked out over the entire mountain range. From up here, they could see for miles.

Looking down into the valley, Alek squinted, seeing what looked like movement. Looking harder, he nudged Klara. "Look, down in the valley. Is that someone on a horse?"

Klara looked for a moment, then nodded. "He took the bait. We have to go warn the others." With that she turned and ran down the stairs and out of the palace, Alek hard on her heels.

"Uncle Nik! Aunt Elsa!" she shouted as they came down the broken stairs. "He's coming! Down in the valley. We saw a lone rider, headed this way," she explained as they slid to a stop in front of them.

Nik nodded. "Well, this is it. Anna, Kristoff, mount up and head for cover down the mountain. Get to your family, Kristoff, if you can make it," he instructed. Kristoff nodded, and Nik turned back to the others. "We make our stand as a family here. We must do our best to make our powers work together. Use your instincts, and don't hold anything back. Let your powers flow, just try to direct them at him."

Elsa drew her magical dagger, watching as it once again became a blade of ice, her power dancing along its length. Klara flashed flames along her fingertips, then extinguished them. Nik drew Frostbite, lightning dancing along its length for a moment before he called it back.

"Alek, my son," he began, holding out the sword hilt first. "You have the least experience with your magic, so this will do you the most good. It creates a collection point for the release of your magic, as you might have noticed on the cliff edge. You may need that focus here," he said, handing the sword to Alek.

Alek took the sword, feeling his magic surge. He found he could feel the rock deep inside the mountain now. "Thank you, father. I will try to be worthy of this sword."

The sound of a horse made them all turn, forming a line. The rider crested the rise, then dismounted. "Greetings, King Nikolaus, Queen Elsa. Prince Alek and Princess Klara, how nice to see you all," the sorcerer said with an evil smile, the sickly green light in his eyes flashing. "You all made such short work of my apprentice. I plan to give you a much harder time. I am Magnar, the powerful!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms for emphasis. "When this day is done, your kingdom will be mine! All will fear me!"

"If you want to be feared as a ruler, go elsewhere, Magnar," Nik countered. "The people of these lands are not going to be ruled in fear."

"Ah, the ever-serving ruler. How I hate that," Magnar sneered. "I will destroy you all, one by one. We shall see how well your people stand against me then!"

"We stand as one, Magnar," Nik informed him. "Save yourself the trouble and surrender. You cannot stand against the four of us."

Magnar laughed. "Not in this form, no. But-" he exclaimed, then threw his head back in a roar.

The roar increased in volume, and mist began to swirl and grow. From the mist emerged enormous wings, then a tail. As the mist cleared, a large dragon stood before them, flames of that sickly green color flashing from its nostrils.

It spoke then. "But in this form, I shall destroy you all!" it bellowed, then released a blast of dragon flame directly at them.

Alek and Elsa reacted at the same instant, creating a wall of ice and stone as their magics united for a common purpose. The wall absorbed and reflected the flames, causing Magnar the dragon to leap back. "A nice trick," the dragon roared. "But it will take more than that to stop me!"

Nik rose above the wall, calling his magic and releasing powerful bolts of lightning at the dragon. Klara stood beside her uncle, releasing a series of fireblasts. Both magics swirled together, impacting the dragon's chest and knocking it backward. It recovered quickly and took to the air, the wind from its great wings knocking them all off their feet.

It looped around the spires of the ice palace, knocking one free. It tumbled down the mountain towards them, causing them to scatter. Alek rolled and created a rift in the mountain, stopping the avalanche before it could sweep them all away.

As the dragon looped back around, it released another blast of flames. Everyone jumped out of the way except for Elsa, who raised her ice blade over her head and created a dome of ice over herself. The flames licked and melted at it, but it held. As the dragon passed, she released a massive blast of cold magic at it, hitting and freezing one of its wings. The dragon roared and spiraled out of control into the side of the mountain, sliding before regaining its footing, the frozen wing brittle but undamaged. It used its own fire to melt the ice, then prepared to launch into the air.

Seeing an opportunity, Nik created a maelstrom around the entire mountain, reaching down deep within himself and using all his strength. The winds tore at the dragon, making it impossible for it to fly. Lightning struck it repeatedly, leaving burn marks across its body. The dragon roared in protest, but didn't appear to be weakening.

Elsa added her wintry powers to the storm, sending shards of ice into the dragon's scaly body. The ice built up, but the dragon shook with a screech and broke through. She poured more of her magic into the storm, yet the dragon still held on.

Klara focused her firestorm on the dragon as well, heating the ice and snow around the dragon to a boil, burning at the dragon's feet and claws. It hissed in pain and lashed out with its own flames, cutting through the storm and scattering them once more.

As the storm continued to rage, Alek moved to the center of the clearing, locking eyes with the dragon. Flames, ice, and lightning swirled around, striking dangerously close. He raised Frostbite at the dragon defiantly, and the dragon roared in return, turning and preparing to risk a launch into the slowly weakening storm.

With only seconds to act, Alek slammed Frostbite tip first into the ground, unleashing his magic. The ground screamed and cracked, and the mountain groaned. The dragon looked around, confusion in its eyes. Suddenly, the mountain opened like a mouth under the dragon, revealing a pit of molten rock deep in the earth. With a thought, Alek brought a hand of molten rock out of the pit, grabbing the dragon around the neck. It screamed in agony, releasing an unfocused blast of flame that coated the mountain and rushed toward him and everyone else. Drawing from deep within himself, he forced the closed hand of molten rock back down, dragging the dragon with it. As it disappeared, he used another thought to collapse the mountain in on itself, sealing away the now melting dragon and the pit. The ice palace collapsed in with the mountain, the massive amount of cold ice instantly hardening the rocks into place, creating a new solid surface, and forever altering the appearance of the North Mountain.

He felt the wind buffet him and the ice and heat surround him at the same time the dragon's flame impacted him. The swirling and crashing magics made him cry out as they collided, throwing him like a doll. He clung to Frostbite and closed his eyes as he flew through the air, fearing he might never open them again.

When he landed, his head thudded against something solid, and he felt nothing else.

* * *

**Author's note: It appears Magnar the dragon has been defeated. But is Alek okay? Check back soon. Our tale is nearing its conclusion!**

**As always, reviews are most welcome!**


	14. Dragonslayer

"Is he ever going to wake?" Klara asked, the concern evident on her face. She sat next to Alek, using her heat magic to warm the blankets they had wrapped around him.

He had taken most of the brunt of the dragon's last eruption of power. The three of them had tried to shield him, but at best they had taken the edge off. He had been thrown several hundred feet down the mountain, somehow keeping his hold on Frostbite. He was still clutching the blade, as no one could open his hand. His grip on the hilt was as strong as the stone of the mountain.

Elsa sat on the other side of him, watching her son's face as he lay there. "I don't know, Klara," she began, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I hope so. I don't know what I would do if we lost him."

Klara agreed. She stared down at her cousin's drawn face, wondering if this was how he felt during the two weeks she had been comatose. She hated it, and he had only been laying there for a few hours.

Nik had ridden down the mountain after Kristoff and Anna, to let them know it was safe to return to Arendelle. He planned to return as soon as possible, but they built the small shelter just in case. Klara had lit a small fire, then put warming spells on the blankets. Now, all the two women could do was wait.

* * *

He wandered through the caves, moving from one cavern to another, Frostbite clutched in his hand. He was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what. An exit? A person? He couldn't remember. All Alek knew was that he had to stay quiet and keep moving.

It was getting warmer. He guessed he was deep in the earth, but he couldn't be sure. There was also that rumble that came and went, occasionally accompanied by a groan of pain. Whatever it was, he was getting closer. It was also getting brighter in the tunnels.

He turned another corner, and came out into a large cavern. Most of the floor was molten, flowing rock, but the middle was large and flat and solid. A small pathway led to the island of rock. On the island laid Magnar the dragon, its wings destroyed, its scales melted partially away.

As he approached, the dragon turned its head toward him. It huffed loudly and tried to rise. "Boy, I see you have come. Let us finish this," it said as it rose, the flame seething at its nostrils again. It opened its maw and released a massive ball of dragon fire with a roar.

Alek leapt aside, the ball of fire passing him by and splashing into the molten rock behind him. "You'll have to do better, dragon!" He shouted defiantly. Using his magic, he dropped a huge stone pillar from the ceiling of the chamber onto the dragon, dazing it. Seeing an opportunity, he ran and jumped, climbing his way to the dragon's back.

The dragon bucked and roared, the echo of its voice bringing more rocks and pillars down from above, most splashing into the molten rock around them. Alek managed to hold tight to the dragon despite its efforts to throw him off. When the dragon paused for a moment, he sliced downward with Frostbite, the blade cutting cleanly through the warped and brittle scales on the dragon's back.

This made the dragon thrash about more, its efforts to throw Alek off redoubled. He clung on, nearly losing his grip on the beast's back and dangling from its side. He finally managed to use the dragon's momentum to fling himself back onto its back, straddling it, Frostbite held point down in both hands. Using all of his strength, he plunged the sword deep into the dragon's back, the point of the sword entering its heart.

Calling his magic, he shoved it along the blade and into the beast's heart, crystallizing it and turning it to stone. The dragon screamed in agony as its heart changed, setting off a chain reaction. The entire beast began turning to stone. Alek pulled the sword from its back and leapt free, barely landing on the small island as the dragon thrashed around violently, before it finally came to rest, its scales turning the same gray as the stone of the island.

The ground rumbled again, and the molten rock around him began to churn and rise. Large chunks of stone began falling from the ceiling, crashing everywhere around him. Alek turned and ran off the island and along the stone bridge. It began to crumble and sink under his feet, and he began to think he wouldn't make it to safety.

A large boulder crashed through the bridge directly in front of him, smashing out a huge section. He managed to leap onto it and climb over, but it was too late. The rest of the bridge gave way, leaving him trapped on a sinking rock. A loud crack sounded above him, and he looked up. He could do nothing but scream as the large section of the ceiling rushed down to meet him.


	15. Accounting for Damages

Alek sat bolt upright, the covers flying off of him as he screamed. He looked around and saw icy blue walls. He saw the fire smoldering beside him, then remembered the weight of Frostbite in his hand. He raised the blade, and stared at it in shock. The blue steel gleamed in the dim light, covered in a green and black goo. Dragon's blood.

His parents and Klara ran into the shelter and gathered on the floor around him, all of them asking if he was okay and telling him that everything would be alright. His mother pulled him to her and held him, weeping. His father put his arms around them both. He made no noise, but Alek could feel the sobs of relief. Klara sat by his feet, tears flowing down her cheeks as she smiled, glad her cousin had returned.

After a moment, his father leaned back and looked down at the sword, frowning. "What is this?" he asked, lifting it and examining the goo on the blade. "Is this...blood? Dragon blood?"

Alek nodded silently. He felt too exhausted to explain what had happened, and his mother was still holding him tightly. His father stared at him, waiting patiently for an explanation.

After a few more minutes, Alek sat up straight. He collected his thoughts and let out a sigh, then began. "After the dragon flame hit me, I found myself underground in a labyrinth of tunnels and chambers. I wandered, and finally ended up in a chamber of molten rock with an island in the middle. There I met the dragon we had just fought, its wings burned away. It rose and we fought. I finally killed it by using Frostbite to turn it to stone. But I didn't escape. The room began collapsing, and my escape was cut off. The last thing I remember was the roof caving in on me," he finished, shuddering at the last memory.

His father simply nodded and wiped the blade in the snow. The blood came off cleanly, though it melted deeper into the snow. "I don't know how this happened, but I am going to guess that we have seen the last of Magnar," he thought aloud. "If you feel strong enough, Alek, we should return to Arendelle. We all have wounds that could use a doctor's touch."

When Alek nodded, he rose and sheathed Frostbite. His mother helped him up, and they all filed out of the shelter. The horses waited outside, loaded and ready to go. They mounted up and began the long, slow decent toward the city.

* * *

They returned under cover of darkness, most of the city asleep. Kristoff and Anna met them in the stables, helping them dismount. They had already informed the Herald that the family would be returning due to issues with the summer palace. They had also informed the doctor that he may be needed. When all four of them strode into the infirmary, the doctor knew he was in for a busy night.

Klara had received the fewest injuries, just a few scrapes. Elsa and Nik both had some burns, but they were minor, and a salve would heal them in a few days. The doctor focused his attention on Alek, who had taken the brunt of the final assault.

The final blast of magic that threw him down the side of the mountain had left Alek with bruises, cuts, and a leg injury that wasn't quite a full break of the bone. It was bad enough to require a splint and crutches, but the doctor assured them it should fully heal in a month, maybe two. Since he was still young, the dangers of complications or issues moving would be minimal.

Nik and Elsa were proud of their son and the man he was becoming. He would make a very good King when it was his time, as he was willing to give his own life to protect the kingdom and his family. Nik decided that, when Alek was old enough to be crowned King, he would pass Frostbite down to him. Alek had proven himself more than worthy of the blade with his actions on the mountain.

Alek and Klara's bond returned, forged even stronger through the trials they all had endured. They all knew she would stand by her cousin as devoutly as her mother stood by her aunt. Alek could not ask for a better person to support him.

The next week was the annual mid-spring celebration. The kingdoms of Arendelle and the North would both be celebrating the coming summer, and a week later the anniversary of their King and Queen's wedding. The preparations had gone on uninterrupted during the battle at the North Mountain. In fact, most of the kingdom was completely unaware that a battle had occurred.

The royal family would be celebrating much more this year. They would be celebrating family. They would be celebrating life. They all prayed that this new peace would last longer than the last.

* * *

**Author's Note: This concludes another tale in the Ice and Wind series. I hope you all enjoyed learning about Alek, Nik and Elsa's son, as well as Klara, Kristoff and Anna's daughter. **

**Please keep checking back, as there is at least one more tale to be told about this royal family. Look for Frozen 4: Frozen Sacrifices, coming soon. Flip to the next chapter for a brief preview of the upcoming tale.**


	16. A Special Preview

**Author's note: This is just a preview of the next tale. It promises to be full of adventure and unexpected twists and turns. I hope you all enjoy this preview, and look for the story to begin being posted soon! As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

When they reached their room, Nik closed and locked the door, then turned to face Elsa. He shivered a bit when he noticed how cold it had gotten in the room. "What is it, love? I'm presuming this has something to do with our son's interest in Eliza?"

She turned, her eyes blazing. "There is something not right about her, Nik. I believe she is from Halvland, but Elliot is too old to be her father," she nearly shouted as Nik moved to her, placing his hands on her arms to try and calm her. "I don't want her around our son! Maybe it is a mother's intuition, maybe there is more to it, but she will only cause trouble!"

Nik looked into her eyes, seeing the winter storm swirling in her emotions. "I will see what I can find out. We will send messages to Elliot and summon him if we must. Until then, let's not worry about it too much, my love. She is leaving in the morning. We have time," he reassured her. When she smiled up at him, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. They quickly found themselves in bed, expressing their love in other ways.

They woke the next morning, still wrapped in each other's arms. When they finally emerged from their bed chambers, they found Alek, Klara, Johan, and Aksel in the Small Council chambers, discussing the rumors of unrest in the middle region of the kingdom. Aksel was expressing his concern, and propositioned an excursion by an army brigade to investigate.

"I'm in favor of it," Alek stated. "We need to find out what exactly is going on there, and small scouting parties are not coming back with anything solid. A larger group may be just what is needed."

Nik spoke from the doorway as he followed Elsa into the room. "A larger group may be necessary, but I'm not sure military action is appropriate. Suppose whoever or whatever is behind the rumors, or one of the territories, takes it as an act of warfare or martial law. We could have an uprising on our hands that we do not want." He looked over the map the group had been studying. "I recommend gathering a large group of researchers and adventurers, maybe a group of hunters as well, and pay them to scout the area. Have them search for any signs of unusual activities. It will not raise too many suspicions, and should avoid any uprisings."

"But what of the citizens in the area, father?" Alek asked, almost too quickly. "If there is unrest, they will need to be defended. They cannot be left to fend for themselves!"

Elsa studied her son's face carefully. She could tell this wasn't just about the citizens. There was a particular person on his mind. She was glad he was expressing the concern, but disappointed in who it was directed at. "Your father is right, Alek. A military operation could make matters worse. It could lead to an escalation in the area, which could only lead to destruction. Besides, if things go ill, troops can quickly be moved in," she reasoned.

Alek slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I am sorry to have spoken against the King and Queen. Please forgive me," he said quietly, looking up at them.

Nik reached out and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alek, you are still young and have many things to learn. At a young age it is often a first impulse to use the army to settle unrest. But often a peaceable solution can be found. Take this as another learning experience. It is often better to send in an envoy looking for peace and be prepared for war, than to send in troops in an effort to restore peace." Elsa nodded in agreement, moving beside her son and giving him a reassuring hug.

Johan stood and nodded to Aksel. "We will make the arrangements for a non-military excursion to the area. Hopefully under this disguise we can find something that will allow us to understand what is going on out there."

"I'm going with the expedition," Alek spoke up suddenly. His parents both looked at him, somewhat shocked. "No, I'm going. I want to understand what is going on out there. And besides, we will be in the mountains. Where would my powers be any more useful?"

Nik exchanged a glance with Elsa, then spoke. "Does this have to do with Eliza, son?" The sheepish look on Alek's face answered his question. "Son, we cannot support you going for someone you barely know. However, if you do insist, use caution. It could be very dangerous. Do not advertise that you are the Prince, and if you must, take care to hide your face. Your uncles will join you for your own protection."

Klara finally added her voice to the discussion. "If my cousin insists on going, then I will too." To the shocked expressions around the table, she simply replied, "I can't let him go have all the fun, can I? Besides, maybe I can keep him from doing something crazy...or stupid." She smiled when Alek punched her in the arm.

Nik stared at her for a moment, then relented. "Just make sure you let Anna and Kristoff know where you are going. He knows the mountains of this land better than anyone, so he may have some tips on where to look and places for shelter. Be careful, all of you." With that, he and Elsa left the room and headed to the throne room, where court and petitioners awaited.


End file.
